A Little Less
by Lupinisthebest88
Summary: Kate needs Juliet's help. But the last thing she wants to do is ask for it. A short story about Kate and Juliet. Friendship fic


**Author's Note: This is just a one-shot about Kate and Juliet. I think that they could have been friends. I do not own anything in the LOST universe. Thanks for reading!**

**A Little Less**

…**...**

Only one more inch till she could reach it. The papaya sat inches in front of her. But it was just far enough away to taunt her. Her arm stretched as she leaned forward in a last ditch effort. The thought of evil fruit was the last thing in her mind before she tumbled to the ground. As soon as she heard the thump of her body connecting with the earth her shoulder exploded in pain. It was a pulsing pain that radiated from the arm and seemed to continue traveling. She was not going to move she would just lie in the mud and the pain would go away. It was the perfect plan do nothing. But in the back of her mind she knew that she needed to get up. Looking over at her arm she noticed the strange angle at which it was lying. Great she thought my arm must be dislocated. She was going to need a doctor. It was just her luck that Jack had gone off to explore the island yesterday. He had told her to be careful which she now thought was ironic and asked her to protect Juliet. This did not make her happy because it meant she was stuck having to protect "the other." Or as Jack called her Juliet. Jack would never forgive her if Juliet was not okay when he got back. So this forced her into a jam. She knew the end result would be her protecting someone she did not even trust. A shooting pain brought her thoughts back to her arm. With Jack gone who could help her with her arm? But then it hit her Juliet and the day they were stuck together in the jungle. Juliet had dislocated her shoulder and knew what to do. Had Jack not said she was their doctor too. But no way, she would just wait until Jack came back. In the back of her mind though she knew she could ask Juliet for help or be in pain for days possibly. She never knew how long Jack's adventures would last. That was it she would have to go with the latter. She moved to stand up and slowly got up off the ground. She used her good arm to help support her bad arm. It was about a two minute walk to the beach from here. She had been picking fruit in the jungle. She could do this. She would be direct yet friendly. Make Juliet think she was doing her a big favor. But she did not want to be friendly it drove her nuts to see Jack give Juliet so much attention. He acted like Juliet was the only one in the entire camp. It drove her nuts and installed a felling of emptiness in her. Jack should like her not some girl he had only know for a short time. She finally reached the beach and remembered Juliet lived on the right side of the camp. She had gotten up when it was still dark outside. So that she could go pick the fruit in peace. She was lucky she had because most people in the camp where still asleep. She did not want to have to explain to a big group of people how she fell out of a tree. It was embarrassing enough she was hurt let alone telling Juliet. As she approached Juliet's tent she noticed Juliet was sitting down by the waters edge. She seemed to be staring out at the vast nothingness. Juliet turned slowly to look at Kate as she approached her. Juliet had a slight smile on her face but upon seeing Kate her expression became guarded. Kate dropped down in the sand beside her. She was careful not to move her arm to much but not to look injured. But already she could feel Juliet's eyes on her arm. At least she knew now Juliet had a interest in a professional manner. It would make telling her easier. Kate decided to go ahead and tell her the story.

"I um fell out of a tree."

Juliet nodded slowly with a slight smirk on her face. " I can see you hurt your shoulder."

Juliet turned back to stare out at the sea. Just ask Kate kept telling herself. Was Juliet really going to make her ask. She was going to make her.

"Well Jack is gone and I remembered Jack saying you were their doctor. I was wondering if maybe you could...fix my shoulder I guess?"

Juliet had a look of surprise when she turned back towards Kate. She then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and spoke.

"I would be happy to."

Maybe this would not be as bad as she thought. It was awkward but to get rid of the pain in her shoulder she would put up with it.

"Thanks." Kate replied.

Juliet nodded "Why don't we go to my tent."

Juliet got up and Kate followed. The inside of Juliet's tent was empty for the most part. After staring into space for a minute. Juliet started to speak.

"Sit down and I will have a look at it."

After sitting down Juliet started examining her arm. It took Kate a lot of her will power not to pull away.

"So what were you doing when you fell out of the tree?"

Oh no,Juliet was trying to make small talk.

"I was trying to get a piece of fruit."

Juliet nodded then looked up. "Its dislocated Kate. I am going to have to set it."

Juliet had a grim look on her face. That must mean this was going to hurt. She looked off into space for a moment and nodded to give Juliet the go ahead. Juliet started moving her arm in what Kate assumed was to get it into position.

"I will do it on the count of three...1...2...3."

Juliet pulled and Kate whimpered in pain as the arm was set. It had hurt a great deal but now her arm just felt numb. Juliet got up and went to tear off a piece of fabric from a blanket. She then made it into a sling.

"Here put your arm though this." Juliet helped Kate get her arm into the sling.

Watching Juliet help her and her effort to be nice Kate did not feel as much anger towards her.

"Thanks Juliet I do not know what I would have done without you."

Juliet smiled slightly. " It was not a problem. I was just doing my job."

Kate got up to leave but as she exited the tent she turned around and smiled at Juliet. She knew they may not talk again for awhile and the dislike she had for Juliet would never fully go away. But at this moment it was a little less.


End file.
